


¡Sake con hielo!

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Amaba hacer de Ichimaru el peor personaje posible, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Out of Character, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: En la primera ocasión, hubo sake. En la segunda, hubo hielo.





	¡Sake con hielo!

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 6 de julio de 2009.  
> Reto de la comunidad crack-and-roll en LJ: romper una pareja (aparentemente) canónica y terminar con una crack.  
> Subido con el fin de archivarlo.

Oficina de la décima división, abierta de noche. Una mujer de pelo naranja sale silenciosamente de ella  con unas botellas oscuras en la mano.  
  
-Ah... Matsumoto-chan ¿Cómo es que tu capitán no te ha retado aún por esconder el sake aquí?-  
  
La shinigami casi se cae del susto pero reconoció a esa sonrisa zorruna.  
  
-Gin no vuelvas a hacer eso, además ¡Que malo eres! Encima que saco las botellas para ti...-  
  
-¿En serio? Que lindo de tu parte Rangiku-chan-  
  
Viejos amigos se van a la tercera, aprovechando que un capitán peliblanco y un teniente rubio estaban durmiendo, producto del agotamiento de llenar papeles, papeles y más papeles por varios días casi sin descanso. Al cabo de algunos minutos, ambos están un tanto ebrios.  
  
-Hace mucho que no tomamos algo juntos...-  
  
-Y que lo digas, ¿sabes? Tú eres peor, eres capitán y le dejas todo a Izuru-  
  
-Como si tú fueras mejor que yo-  
  
-Pero yo soy teniente- Matsumoto le saca la lengua a Gin.  
  
-Pero yo hago lo que quiero porque sólo tengo que temer cuando el viejo capitán comandante pide los reportes-  
  
-¡Y eso es una vez cada dos meses! ¡Bravo!-  
  
-Creo que ya te has tomado demasiado sake Rangiku-  
  
-No seas malo Gin... ¡Aún no arrastro las palabras!-  
  
-Así no llegarás ni a tu habitación... ¿Quieres dormir en la mía??-  
  
-Si eso es una propuesta olvídalo- La pelinaranja comenzó a hipar  
  
-Tranquila, dormiré en el piso-  
  
En cuanto se dio cuenta Matsumoto, notó que estaba en la habitación de Gin, en su cama, con la lengua en su boca y tocando donde no debía. Lo apartó de un empujón y comenzó a gritar  
  
-¿¡QUÉ HACES MALDITO!?-  
  
...  
  
Ahora se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado esa oportunidad de tomarlo. Aún recordaba cuando se había enterado de su traición, su huída... Echaba de menos esos tragos con él y con Kira, en estos momentos el primero estaba con Aizen haciendo a saber qué cosas y su rubio amigo no se recuperaba del shock sufrido cuando a los tres se les había caído la máscara.  
  
-Matsumoto...-  
  
Su capitán la miraba con preocupación en los ojos, no le gusta que la miren así. Nunca se habían preocupado por ella ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora? Claro que sabía que se auto engañaba aunque no sabía para qué ¿recordarse lo que le había hecho Gin? ¿Recordarle que no tenía que confiar en otros? Quién sabe  
  
-¡Matsumoto!-  
  
-¡Ah sí capitán! Ahora termino estos papeles- La pelinaranja siguió revisando los papeles de la quinta división aparte de los del escuadrón al que pertenece.  
  
Sintió una mano helada tocarle el hombro, aunque su tacto le era agradable.  
  
-Matsumoto, cálmate un poco, entiendo por lo que pasas-  
  
Su capitán... Su pequeño y frío capitán la abrazaba por detrás, rodeándole el cuello y respirando acompasadamente en su hombro.  
  
-Por favor capitán, no pierda el tiempo, no conmigo-  
  
-Pero quiero y eso hago-  
  
-Ah...- Un casto beso despertó cada poro de la teniente  
  
-No mienta capitán... Usted nunca...-  
  
-¿Nunca...?-  
  
-Nunca estaría con alguien como yo... Es alguien joven, fuerte, inteligente...-  
  
-¿Estás segura? No creo que así sea-  
  
Tōshirō pasó su lengua lentamente por el cuello y el hombro de aquella mujer que le había dado vuelta el mundo entero. Una cosa era que Kusaka le hubiera hecho saber cómo eran esas sensaciones que jamás creyó que fueran reales y otra muy distinta era que ella, justamente ella, le recordara esos sentimientos que celosa y cuidadosamente se había encargado de enterrar junto a su amigo.  
  
Jaló a su teniente al sofá y la besó. No los podía comparar con los de él, eran suaves, gruesos y muy apetecibles, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió como unas gota de agua le caían en las manos que sostenían el rostro de la mujer.  
  
Rangiku no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar; le dolía saber recordar con los labios de Hitsugaya aquél momento de nuevo. Ese instante que solo ella y él sabían...  
  
 _-Me has hecho perder el tiempo Ran-chan, pero no te preocupes, no te culpo de ello-_  
  
Lo miró con sus ojos celestes como no entiendo nada. Pero lo entendía, no con la perfección a la que llega Gin, seguía entendiéndolo (aunque doliera).  
  
-Tranquila, no pretenderé que llores-  
  
Y llora, no en aquél entonces, pero llora  **ahora**.  
  
Unos labios pequeños y suaves, como los que la estaban besando, limpian sus lágrimas.  
  
No hacen falta palabras, no es necesario usarlas ¿para qué? Romperían la magia del momento. El capitán de la décima división se para y le tiende una mano a su teniente. La invita a un nuevo comienzo, a vivir el resto de su vida sin el dolor que la atormenta interiormente.  
  
Quién sabe, hasta podría hacer que la admiración que empezó a sentir cuando los presentaron aumentara y lo transformaría en amor...  
  
Amor... ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Bueno, no se pierde nada por intentar empezar otra vez.


End file.
